The Mirror Technique
by ShisoLoveli
Summary: Juvia is distraught after another one of her efforts falls short of capturing Gray's heart. Cana decides to lend her a hand. Crack galore.


Because Juvia is such a crack-job wing-nut you can't help but love her.

* * *

Juvia sighed dramatically, half submerged in the pool water. She had been waiting for this moment all summer, and it was finally here, but it wasn't going as planned.

She'd been looking forward to this day ever since reading the pre-summer issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. She actually wasn't a follower of the magazine, but on that fateful day, the cover page had caught her eye with the magical words sprawled across the bottom right corner in red ink: Interviews with Fairy Tail's Hottest Men

Sure enough, on page 24 there he was, spread out in all his glory. Her Gray-sama, clad in a pair of swimming trunks, laying sideways on a frozen pool of ice. Juvia's first reaction was complete and utter bliss; but that was shortly following by horrified anger from the realization many other girls, maybe even hundreds, maybe even thousands, would be seeing this very picture of her Gray, and possibly posting it on their walls.

Maybe she should buy all the copies that were made and keep them all to her herself

The interview had been short, general questions that Juvia already knew, since she knew her Gray-sama so well. What was his favorite food? Shave Ice. What was his favorite hobby? Training. So on and so forth until the very last question, What type of swimsuit do you prefer?

His answer: The type that can be easily removed

Juvia's face had blushed hotly at the answer, but it was a golden nugget of truth in her quest to win the ice mage's heart. Easily removable... so that was the answer. No wonder he had ignored the special swimsuit she had worn to Ryuuzetsu Land. Sure it had sported a tie front top, but it was a false tie that couldn't actually be removed. And the halter top straps had securely hooked together behind her neck by three clasps, making it's removability more difficult.

During the weeks that had followed Juvia had kept her eyes peeled for the perfect suit. One day she had found just the thing in a shop window. It was a tiny triangle number: the top tied together behind the neck and back and the bottoms were held in place by a tie on each side. It was white with a swirl of blue waves along the edges, both colors Gray favored. She had boughten the suit the very moment she saw it, excitement in her heart, ignoring the fact it was a much skimpier suit than she usually wore.

Fast forward to the present moment she now wore that exact suit as the entire guild enjoyed the swimming pool for the day. However, the quest for the perfect outfit seemed for naught. Gray had just entered the pool area in a pair of swim trunks and a muscle shirt but despite the easy removability of her suit, he had yet to look her way. She trudged over to the outdoor bar in disappointment, keeping one eye on Gray as he stopped to talk to Elfman.

She was so absorbed with watching Gray, she failed to notice Wakaba and Macao take one look at her very skimpy outfit as she passed. The pair of men instantly fell over, blood dripping from their nostrils.

With an audible sigh she sat on a red bar stool next to Cana.

"Aw, Juvia what's wrong?" Mira questioned, cleaning out a glass with a hand towel. Mira wore a lime green bikini, a red flower tucked behind her ear. Juvia didn't have many close female friends at the guild, or any close male friends (she didn't need any male friends though, she had her Gray-sama) but she found Mirajane an easy person to talk to. She had lamented to the take over mage about her unrequited love for Gray quite a few times in the past.

"Juvia has bought and worn this beautiful suit because she read it is exactly what Gray-sama likes, but Gray-sama has not even noticed. Juvia is very sad."

Before Mira could respond, Cana turned to her, cheeks already red from being wasted, though it wasn't even noon.

"You," she began, pausing for emphasis, "are too damn desperate and clingy."

Juvia looked on in shock. Her? Clingy?! Sure, she still occasionally spied on him when he was in the public baths, and when he was sleeping in his room at night, and yes, every now and then she peeked into the men's restroom when she felt he was taking too long, but Juvia was not clingy. The card mage did not know what she was talking about.

"You make yourself too available to him. You gotta relax a bit. Make him come to you." Cana finished, taking a long swig from her cup.

"Come to Juvia? How does Juvia make that happen. Juvia has tried countless times and countless ways." There was that one time she had invited him to accompany her to an all expenses paid trip to a luxury cabin resort in the snowy mountain tops. They were even hosting an ice sculpture event the very days she invited him, a contest he would have surely won easily, but Gray had declined to accompany her. There was the other time she had decided to be more proactive and stolen several rare looking artifacts from his room, leaving him a note telling him that if he wanted them back he could come over to her room and get them. He had not come to her at that time either, in fact, the artifacts were still sitting on a shelf by her bed. Juvia had tried many tactics in the past, so what did Cana mean?

"Well, you always seem to think you know what he wants, but in actuality, you're always wrong. You know why that is?"

"No, Juvia does not." Juvia's voice was desperate now, "Why is this Cana, please explain to Juvia?".

"It's because you're not actually thinking about what he really wants. You just assume he wants what you're giving him. Listen up, Juvia." Cana leaned in, placing a heavy drunken hand on Juvia shoulder, "What you need to do is implement the Mirror Technique."

Juvia tilted her head in confusion, what was the Mirror Technique.

"What is the Mirror Technique, you ask?" Cana began, seeing the questioning look on Juvia's face, "It's one of the Laws of Attraction. It's guaranteed a 100% success rate."

Cana's promises of success now had Juvia's rapt attention.

"See the technique is very simple." Cana down the remaining half of her drink in one chug. "All you do is mirror his every movement."

"Mirror his movements?" Juvia repeated to herself.

"Yup, if he pushes his hair back from his face, you push your hair back from your face. If he scratches his back, you scratch your back. If he jumps off the ceiling of the guild, you jump off as well. Get it?" Cana reached behind the bar counter and grabbed an unopened bottle of whiskey, uncorking the jug with her teeth. "Simple, but effective."

"Ah, Cana, " Mirajane started politely, "I think you might have the idea a little wrong, see the Mirror Technique is-"

"Juvia." Cana interrupted, ignoring Mirajane, the whiskey jug already empty in her hand, "Do you want Gray or not?"

"Yes, Juvia wants Gray-sama." Juvia answered, conviction in her eyes.

"Well then," Cana leaned her entire body over the bar, opened her mouth beneath the beer nozzle, and directed the liquid straight down her throat, "what the hell are you waiting for? Go try it out before some other chick uses it to get him." She wiped her mouth against the back of her hand, then added for emphasis "After all, he did look pretty hot in that Sorcerer's Weekly Issue."

At the mention of the magazine interview, Juvia's decision was made. She turned on her heel, heading over to Gray as he dumped his towel on a lounge chair. Mira's plea of "Wait Juvia!" went unheard.

"Gray-sama! Hello! Juvia is happy to see you!" Juvia greeted him.

"Oh, hey." Gray greeted her with a small distracted smile.

Juvia moderated her face so a small smile graced her lips.

"I wonder what the water temperature is. On normal days it's alreadys too damn hot, so today it's probably boiling." Gray commented stretching out his arms.

Juvia started to stretch out her arms as well. "Gray-sama the water is the perfect temperature, Juvia has moderated it personally for you."

"Oh? Is that so? Thank's Juvia." Juvia blissed out in a wave of ecstasy, he had thanked her! The technique was already working, normally all he gave her was a slight nod of acknowledgement for anything she did for him.

"Well," Gray said, turning his attention to his chair as he shed his sunglasses, "I guess I'll go in then."

Juvia had no sunglasses on her face, but she mirrored him, taking off an imaginary pair and placing it on an imaginary chair next to her.

"Hah, what was that some kind of new salute?" Gray asked her. He had laughed at her! Laughed! Juvia's mind was floating in a cloud of happiness.

"Yes it was Gray-sama." Juvia agreed, giving a laugh as well. Cana was right, the technique worked.

"Hmm, where's that idiot Natsu." Gray peeled off his shirt, dumping it onto his chair, accidently knocking his glasses to the floor, "Oh shit." He bent over to retrieve them.

Juvia, in accordance to the technique's rules, saw Gray remove his top. At the same moment, she reached for the ties on her bathing suit top, undoing them and letting the tiny triangles fall from her chest.

"I still have a cannonball rematch with him." Gray explained as he straighten up, only to be met with the sight of a topless Juvia standing less than a foot in front of him, clad in a tiny string bikini bottom that didn't cover much. His entire body went rigid, then before Juvia could react, he fell forward against her, blood flowing from his nose.

Juvia squealed a squeal of triumph. It had worked! Cana's technique had worked! Gray-sama had initiated contact with Juvia!

Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray, effective burying his face into her naked cleavage, the blood flowing from his nose began to stream out in jets.

Juvia was too happy to notice the blood spilling down her front, gathering in a pool around their feet. Gray-sama was finally accepting a hug without protest!

From now on every time she had a problem she was definitely going to Cana for advice.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Cana lay on the floor laughing her ass off helplessly.

* * *

Ohhhh, Cana is the devil, isn't she?

Not sure if this will be a one shot... might have another chapter. We'll see.


End file.
